fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendoland
Nintendoland is a theme park based on Nintendo games, characters, and worlds. There are currently 3 Nintendolands- One in Japan, one in California, and one in Florida. There are also plans to open one in Pennyslyvania and Texas, as well as a rumored Nintendoland in Illinois. If you'd like to help with this, check out my talk page. Nintendo Land in Universal Studios On May 7, 2015 Nintendo has announced that they would partner with Universal Studios to build Nintendo land in Hollywood California, Orlando Florida, and in Japan. So please note all below is fanon. Rollercoasters *The Comet: The park's star attraction, this is a thrilling ride that takes you through many galaxies and you get to see many characters, enemies, and scenes from the game. At the end you get sucked into a black hole and end up back at the beginning, like SMG's ending. *The Warp Star: A small yet fun rollercoaster that takes you through Green Greens. Recommended for young children or those afraid of larger rollercoasters. *F-ZERO Grand Prix - Big Blue: A huge, fast rollercoaster more thrilling than the Comet and the wildest and fastest rollercoaster in the park. Not recommended for small children, pregnant women, or people with heart conditions. It is based on Big Blue. *Pokémon Advanced Mini Rollercoaster: This is a lot like the Whizzer at Six Flags, but more colorful. The cars are all Pikachus and you journey around Hoenn. *Diddy's Jetpack Rollercoaster: A rollercoaster where you are held up like the Superman and fly around the Kongo Jungle. *Pegasus: A Fire Emblem themed rollercoaster where you sit on a Pegasus. *1080 Snowcoaster: A rollercoaster where you stand up like the Iron Wolf at Six Flags and do flips, dips, and dives through a pseudo-snowy area. Cold wind is blasted at you to add to the experience. *Doshin's View - A Ride where you ride up a very tall Doshin The Giant and then left verticly looking down into a black hole which you plummet through the hole you then seem to shrink and then Doshin returns to normal size and the ride slowly stops. *F-Zero Ultimate Race - You are in a small kart of 10 that goes up and up! Until dashing in a straight line then down and down and around the theme park, you race this circuit three times. And if your Lucky, you can scream for A fourth! *DK's Banana Coaster - A large coaster with a Donkey Kong country theme with animatronic characters and enemies as you ride around in carts shaped like bunches of bananas. *Diddy's Stream Slide - A roller coaster which starts at the top of DK Mountain and Slides down this Water coaster you end with a Big Drop gliding Across Water! In the Lake or the Sea where you can sea The Gangplank Galleon. *Oracania of Time 3D: The Ride - Ride a Zelda themed rollercoaster in the dark with a quelling going Upstairs With Zelda Pictures, And the rollercoaster starts and a 3D video of Oracnia of time is shown like in the Queueline, but the second part of it! After watching the video while pu are travelling slowly you speed up and drop, then it alights and you can see all Of Hyrule! Ship Simulators *Star Foxes Arwing: The most thrilling ship stimulator, you do barrel rolls and fly through space while Slippy, Falco, and Peppy talk to you. At the end of the ride you fight Andross, get eaten, then spit out. *Metroid Ship Stimulator: You will fly through several different planets. At the end, one is destroyed as you lift off. *Heliruns: Not found in Nintendoland Florida or California, you will get into a Helirun and twist and turn and spin around. *Balloon Flighter - A simulator where you are in groups of fifteen and you take a ride in 'balloons attached to the Balloon Fighter. There are two Screens at Once! *Rocket Barrel - A Simulator where you are in the barrel of Donkey Kong Country dodging enemies of Donkey Kong Country. Buildings *Snorlax's: A Pokémon themed ice cream shop. *The Item Box: The park's largest gift shop, it contains Nintendo merchandise and video games. *Happy Mask House: A gift shop based on Majora's Mask, where the ceiling changes from morning to day to night, where you could buy various Zelda masks and other merchandise. *Tom Nook's: A shop with Animal Crossing themed merchandise, this is the parks smallest gift shop. *Mario Bros.: A large restaurant with a pizza-pasta buffet. It features a building that looks like a toad house and has many Italian dishes with Mario names. *Hyrule Market Square - A Zelda themed market place selling souvenirs including the ocarnia, jewelry, rubies, costumes, and other merchandise. *Kirbys Sweet restaurant - A Kirby themed restaurant serving Yoshi's cookies, Mario shaped ice cream bars and cookies, Cake, popcorn, donuts. *Milk Bar Resturant - A Legend of Zelda themed restaurant serving Fish, ham, Milk, chicken, eggs, salad, fruit. *Isle Delfino Restaurant - A restaurant serving seafood, fruit smoothies, tropical fruit. *Game Corner - A Pokémon Themed Arcade with the Arcade Games in the Games and some generic Arcade Games. *The Legends at Zelda's - Strange and Magical Toys galore here, these toys truly Are legends! *Nintendo Arcade - Play Classic Nintendo Arcade Games! *Fun House - Where you could find scary things to investigate. *Mario Kart Speedway - A place that you can drive go karts. *Princess Peaches Castle - A castle that you can see with a statue of Mario and Shigeru Miyamoto and a place to gather for fireworks. *Princess Zeldas Castle - A castle that you can see with a statue of Link and Shigeru Miyamoto and a place to gather for fireworks. *Nintendo Broadway theater - Watch the Nintendo concerts as they perform your favorite songs from Super Mario Brothers, Legend of Zelda, Yoshi's Island, F-Zero, Star Fox, 1080 Snowboarding. Also watch your favorite play based on Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda. Other attractions *Yoshi's Island: A Yoshi train or car ride where you sit in the transformed Yoshi Car or Yoshi Train. You can then look at the scenery of Yoshi's Island and see Baby Mario Shyguys, Baby Bowser, Kamek, Koopa turtles, Goombas from with scenery of the plains, forest, cave, beach, Bowsers Castle with lava, Super Mario World and Yoshi's Island. *Big boo's haunted mansion - A haunted ride based on Super Mario 64 where you ride thorugh Ghost House seeing Dry bones and ghosts. *Zelda's Spirit Train Tracks - A train ride based on Spirit Tracks DS where you ride the train to get to places. *Super Marios Rainbow ride - A scenery ride based on Super Mario 64 where you ride a flying carpet and see the clouds and see Bowsers Airship attacking. *Yoshi-Go-Round: A merry go round ride based on Super Mario Sunshine where you get to ride on a yoshi and hear the song from the Gamecube game. *Isle Delfino: A large waterpark with 6 different slides, a lazy river, a wave pool, a water fort, and a regular pool. *Mario VS Donkey Kong Park: A meduim-sized playground based on areas in Mario VS Donkey Kong, with statues of Mini Marios and DK. *Metroid Prime Laser Tag: Laser tag, with a Metroid theme. *WarioWare 4D Theater: A 4D theater that has 4 different films- WarioWare, Inc. Mega Movie$, Link's Quest, F-Zero MX, and Mario's Movie. *Wave Racer: A wave race ride, where you are on those wave race things racing other people. *Luigi's Mansion Haunted House: A haunted house where most of the horror relies on surprising you. Not very scary, but good for kids. *Phazon Mines: A very scary Metroid themed ride. *Saturn Valley: Originally not going to be in the USA Nintendolands, it was added anyway. It is a large playground/exploration area with Mr. Saturn houses, bird houses, and Mr. Saturn statues. *Mario Land: The largest playground area, it includes many areas from different Mario games to run around in, and statues of many characters. *Yoshi Park: A park that resembles the similar ball stadium in Mario Super Sluggers. *Distant Planet Park: The second largest playground area, it has you exploring different areas from Pikmin games from a worm's eye view. *Pikmin Nature Center: An area with ponds to wade in and several glass cases with different insects on exhibit. *DK's Jungle Safari: A ride that takes you through a forest filled with Monkeys, Gorillas, Elephants, Crocodiles and Orang-Utans. *Warp Star Bumper Karts: A bumper kart attraction, the bumper karts are shaped like the warp stars and each kart has a picture of either Kirby, MetaKnight, King Dedede, Ribbon, Adeleine or Nightmare. *Endless Ocean Reef - A endless ocean themed aquarium. *Chibi-Robo Playgrond - A playground in the Sanderson Household where you can press buttons, clean make mess or do pretty much as you want, recommended for Small Children. *Wii Music Room - Join Sebastian Tute as you explore a room with Instruments and buttons to press! Who knows what they will do! Linked to Chibi-Robo Playground. *Star Spinners - Ride in a Starfty, A Starly or a Squiddy Spinner, the best part is, you can spin your self as much as you want. *Dance Dance - Plays Mario songs with a Simple Break Dance 3 Ride. *Peach Gardens - Relax and View the beautiful flower bed! *Nimbasa Ferris Wheel - A Generic Ferris Wheel ride, plays Nimbasa City Music, you can get a view of the whole of the back. Situated in the middle of the park. If your lucky there is a DSiXL There to play Pokémon in! *Gangplank Galleon - Your average Swinging ship with a Twist. Across a lake ou are bound to Get soaked. *Barrel Roll - Watch and gaze With puzzled, but dazzled looks as you 'spin' around the room. *Pokémon Snap Safari - Take photos of Pokémon in this Safari, your photos are saved and you can choose some To keep along with A picture of you! *Nintendo Parade - Watch the Nintendo Princess parade with floats as seen in Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario 64 with the Nintendo band performing and Watch the spectacular Fireworks show. Hotels *Isle Delfino Resort: The biggest hotel, it has an Isle Delfino theme. *Hyrule Castle: The Second biggest hotel it has a Zelda theme and has lots of hyrule guard statues and even has an Excaliber style show where it talks about links quest in ocarina of time. Character Meet and Greets *Mario - You can get in with Nintendo's greatest plumber ever! *Luigi - Meet Mario's second-in-command brother! *Princess Peach - Meet the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! *Princess Daisy - Meet the Princess from Mario Land! *Princess Rosalina - Meet the Princess from Super Mario Galaxy! *Toad - Have a snap with everyone's favourite helper, who will be happy to show you around! *Yoshi - Spend some time with everyone's favourite lovable dino! *Bowser - Meet his royal hyness, Lord Bowser, King of the Koopas! *Link - Meet the hero of Hyrule! *Princess Zelda - Meet the Princess of Hyrule Kingdom! *Kirby - Meet the adorable Kirby mascot who will share with you treats! *Princess Lana - Meet the Princess Lana from Captain N Game masters TV show! *Donkey Kong - Meet the famous Banana lover mascot ape from Donkey Kong County! *Diddy Kong - Meet Donkey Kongs sidekick mascot monkey from Donkey Kong Country! *Captain Falcon - Meet the famous hovercar racer man Falcon from F-zero. *Samus Aran - Meet the famous astronaut woman Samus from Metroid Prime. *Star Fox - Meet the famous mascot Fox from Star Fox. Category:Locations Category:Theme Parks Category:NintenFun! Category:Slippy!